


Who is in Control?

by OldMyth



Series: Cherik Week 2020 [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dark!Charles Xavier, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: Day 2 of Cherik Week: Dark!Charles
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771267
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	Who is in Control?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who is in Control?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509479) by [OldMyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth). 



> I didn't ask my beta reader because they busy, but I hope you still can understand this. I apologize for any grammar mistake.

The fresh wind blew in through the window while Charles quietly read a novel that Erik had long recommended to him.

The day was perfect to enjoy it as it was, and Charles took advantage of it because he knew that soon the season would change and the heat would be unbearable.

**«** Charles, we have visitors.  **»** Raven's telepathic message took him out of his thoughts, but he really didn't want to leave the couch. He was so comfortable. If his mother saw him, she'd be scolding him for lying on the couch. Couches weren't for lying down, they were for sitting up, she used to say.

He paused his reading for a moment and lost himself in thought. He knew they would come for them, it was no surprise. Not even Raven's mental voice came with the same emotion as surprise. On the contrary, she sounded irritated by the inconvenience, but everyone knew it. 

They would come.

Charles sighed and focused again on his reading. Although he suspected they would soon be there, he knew he had nothing to worry about. 

The idea of coexisting with humans was still there, it was still his dream that both species could coexist harmoniously, but he also knew that the situation could not change from one day to another.

That was absurd.

And maybe having that dream of coexistence was too. Erik had told him before. Humans were not going to change, the damages were many and irreparable, and it was impossible to excuse them for their acts of hate, violence, and intolerance. Lives were lost, why should they be forgiven?

He still remembered those intense debates he had with Erik in the past when it came to his opinions and thoughts about coexisting. As the conversation went on, the two of them argued more intensely and passionately. Many times they ended up having rough, angry sex.

But it was easy to see Erik's position, his points were strong. It was true that humans, even among themselves, had differences and made them more than evident. That even if they were the same race, they always discriminated on the color of skin, hair, passions, dreams, tastes and preferences. Even economic status. All of which, nothing was optional.

Still, Charles thought there must be a more peaceful way to change the situation. The ideas and the desire were there, the problem was the fear, the hate and the corruption that was in every stage, at every level of power and in every situation.

If only others could see how positive everything would be. How a change in society like this would be convenient to every living being.

If only...

**«** Charles, they're here.  **»** This time it was Hank, and in a second a puff of dust and wind came through the window abruptly. Immediately, Charles covered his face with one arm, trying to protect himself.

Of course, humans would be stubborn. They were fighting to prevent their extinction, as Erik used to say.

From where he was, he could hear the robotic voices warning and threatening. Demanding that everyone come out with their hands up and surrender.

To surrender without a fight.

Charles chuckled in amusement. 

Evolution, no doubt, had taught them absolutely  **_nothing_ ** .

Without thinking twice, Charles calmly returned to his book. After this, he would need a bath and the room would need to be dusted a bit.

From where he was, still lying on the couch, he could hear voices and thoughts of his mutants, but he didn't worry. He knew perfectly well the limits of his mutants, and in the case things turned out badly, he knew that he still had a secret weapon.

The thought made him smile.

**«** Charles, they're taking them away! »

He expected a lot from humans, but it had not really crossed his mind that they would want to take his children. Frowning, Charles placed the tips of two fingers on his temple, and looked into the eyes of other mutants, observing the situation.

So much training for nothing.

An area of the mansion had been destroyed, and wounded or unconscious mutants were being taken over by humans.

"It seems the X-Men still lacks training," he twisted his mouth. He knew his X-Men could attack, but apparently, defending and making sure they didn't take the most vulnerable wasn't their strong suit.

Yet.

"I hate to do this, but I don't see any other option." He sighed and gently entangled his fingers through soft brown locks. "Honey, it's time to wake up." He tried to move Erik who was on top of him, his head resting right on Charles' chest.

Erik didn't move.

**«** Erik, wake up.  **»** He sighed before opening his eyes heavily. He didn't really feel like doing it. He was comfortable and calm where he was, between the legs of the other, lulled by the beats of his heart.

Charles put the book aside, not without first delicately folding the corner of the page from where he was still reading, and closed the book. One hand traveled to Erik's back, gently rubbing it, while the other combed a lock of hair back.

Still sleepy, he turned upwards looking at Charles. In the distance, he could hear noise, shouting and more things he couldn't make out, but Erik only yawned.

"Erik, go get them." And with a gentle tap on Erik's temple, his countenance changed.

He left the mansion in a hurry and watched what was happening. Everything was a mess, but knowing that they could be attacked in their own home, Erik was more than prepared for anything.

He raised a hand and sheets of metal came out from different areas of the mansion abruptly. He watched how many of them there were before he gracefully moved his fingers. The sheets of metal flew directly toward the sentinels, their edges changing shape to very sharp ones. In a matter of seconds, the heads of the sentinels fell to the ground, rolling.

That's when he realized that the sentinels were not empty.

**«** Finish them.  **»**

The little doubt that had appeared in his head disappeared the moment he heard the order.

Transforming the same sheets once more, Erik used them to tear apart the bodies of the sentinels with violence in order to free the other mutants. Once they were safe, he created a force field that slowly shrank and compressed each member of the sentinels. The screams inside them died down as the sound of bones being crushed overshadowed them.

But that was not enough. He threw the bodies of the sentinels, now useless and in shards, away from Charles' property, making sure they understood the message and did not disturb him again.

As he watched the mutants help each other back to the mansion and be taken care of, Erik closed his eyes. He scanned the perimeter with his powers to ensure that there were no more sentinels hiding, but found nothing. When he opened his eyes again, he hear clearly Charles' message, and only then did his body relax again.

  
**«** Good boy, come back to me.  **»**


End file.
